spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Young Love
Young Love is the 8th episode of the spin-off Reckless and Retired. It aired on July 26, 2014. Cast *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Sandy Cheeks *Mr. Krabs *Plankton *Gary *Charles Dingleberry *Dr. Gaylord Plot Squidward and Sandy are accidentally turned into babies, and grow up together...leading to love. Story “And this is my greatest invention yet....” said Dr. Gaylord “....the Pickle Creator 2000!” A machine then zapped a laser which turned into a pickle. He then showed SpongeBob and friends around the secret lab, hidden under the Bikini Bottom Retirement Community. “I thought you were a medical doctor,” said SpongeBob. “That's just a cover. I'm a mad scientest, secretly,” said Dr. Gaylord. “That explains a lot,” said SpongeBob. He then had a flashback of all the times he had been injured, nearly dying in the hospital bed, while Dr. Gaylord stood clueless watching him. “Anyway, this my latest invention,” he said. He pointed to a giant laser beam. “What does it do?” asked Squidward, as he pushed a button, shooting a laser at him and Sandy, turning both of them into infant babies. “....it changes peoples' ages......” said Dr. Gaylord. “Well, change them back!” said Mr. Krabbs. “Ok, one second,” said Gaylord. Squidward then drooled all over the machine, causing it to malfunction and break down. “Noooo!!!! My creation!!!! You RUINED IT!! GET OUT OF MY LAB!!!” he said. Gaylord threw them all out. So they went back to their room. “So, I geuss we gotta raise Baby Squidward and Baby Sandy....” said SpongeBob. “NO! I've never BEEN A MOMMY! I'M NOT CUT OUT FOR THIS JOB!!” said Patrick. “I'm not raising them either,” said SpongeBob. “Not it,” said Patrick. “Not it,” said SpongeBob. “Not it,” said Mr. Krabbs. “Mow,” said Gary. “....aw come on! I hate all of you!” said Plankton. So Plankton was left to take care of Baby Squidward and Baby Sandy. He sucked at it. He was the worst mother ever. He neglected the babies their entire childhood. But Sandy and Squidward grew closer and closer as they grew up. 17 YEARS LATER “Dad, why are we living in a retirement home, anyway?” complained Teenage Squidward. “Because it's our destiny!” said extremely old Plankton. “It's not fair! Me and Sandy are running away!” said Teenage Squidward. He picked up Teenage Sandy, and ran out of the room. “No! We need to stop them!” said SpongeBob. The gang chased after them, but they all fell down and broke their hips. “Call Dr. Gaylord!!!!” whined Patrick. Teenage Squidward and Teenage Sandy snuck behind Charles Dingleberry. Squidward pushed him down a flight of stars, and he fell to his death. The two teens stole Charles's car, and sped down the highway. “You're so sexy,” said Teenage Sandy as she kissed her boyfriend. “I know,” said Teenage Squidward as he drove down the highway. The young couple then kissed, but as they were kissing, Squidward swurved off the road, hit a tree, and landed in a ditch, instantly killing both of them. Teenage Squidward and Teenage Sandy were now ghosts. “Aww come on! We're dead!!” said Ghost Teenage Squidward. “Well, atleast we're together,” said Ghost Teenage Sandy. The two ghosts were about to kiss, when suddenly the ghost of Charlse Dingleberry appeared. “You blasted kids killed me, stole my car, and destroyed it!!! You're gonna pay for this!!!” Ghost Charles Dingleberry then chased the two teenage ghosts into the clouds. Trivia *This is the second time the main characters become ghosts at the end of the episode. **The first was "World's Oldest Man". *It is unknown how the series returned back to normal status after this episode. Category:Reckless and Retired Category:Reckless and Retired episodes Category:Doctor Bugs Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Category:Reckless and Retired Season 1 Category:2014